Cuando las Luces se Encienden
by gruvia-naruhina
Summary: SPANISH VERSION: "-¿Un parque de atracciones? ¿Por qué regalarían un boleto para ir a un parque como este...?- -¿Cómo voy a saberlo...?- -Dicen que este parque guarda secretos...- -¿Secretos...?- -Los podrás descubrir si esperas a que las luces del escenario se enciendan...- -Ehhh... ¿Quieres quedarte a verlo conmigo?- -No gracias... no quiero morir...-
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola amigos! Hoy vengo con una nueva historia que espero que disfruten mucho :D Haré una versión en Español y otra en Inglés para los que prefieran leer en Inglés. ¡Comenzamos!**

 **Capítulo 1: Por una Amiga**

-¡Vamos Juvia~! ¡Hazlo por mi~!- La rubia se inclinaba con sus manos apoyadas sobre el mostrador, quedando a pocos centímetros de su amiga.

-P-pero Lucy…- Juvia colocaba sus manos delante de ella disculpándose, mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás evitando así estar tan cerca del rostro de su amiga.

-¡Por favor~! Ya sabes que si no consigo vender estos cupones mi jefe me despedirá- Juvia podía observar su revelador escote. A su amiga le gustaba usar esa clase de blusas…

-No he pagado la renta de mi departamento ni las clases de canto todavía, Lucy… - Ya no sabía cómo decirle que no. Llevaba una hora y media en su tienda intentando evitar que le vendiera unos cupones para un sorteo. Lucy había sido contratada bajo observación en una pequeña tienda de chucherías, la cual ante baja clientela, estaban probando diferentes empleados para ver cuáles podrían hacer el mejor trabajo en atraer al público.

Juvia solo quería un par de libros que había visto en la vidriera…

-¡Yo te ayudaré con la renta luego! ¡Pero por ahora solo ayúdame con estos cupones~!- los refregó desesperada contra el rostro de la peliazul.

-¡¿Y para qué son los cupones?!- comenzaba a desesperarse. Juvia era conocida por su gran paciencia y tranquilidad, pero esta situación la estaba empezando a estresar.

-No lo sé, tan solo cómpralos-

-¡¿Cómo puedes venderlos sin siquiera saber de qué son?!-

-Es que solo quiero mantener mi empleo…- sus mejillas se inflaron y enrojecieron mientras que con la mirada desviada se excusaba.

Estaba cansada. Sus clases de canto habían durado todo el día, y lo único que quería hacer era llegar a su casa y dormir.

-Está bien...-

-¿Qué…?-

-He dicho que está bien… los compraré… ¡Pero luego me ayudas con mi renta!- Lucy no podía evitar sonreír embobada. Sabía que su amiga era demasiado noble como para no ayudarla, solo bastaba con presionarla un poquito.

-Si, si~-

Suspiró. Ya no podría comprar esos libros de literatura antigua que tanto le habían llamado la atención… Por lo menos ayudaría a que su amiga no perdiese la oportunidad de trabajar allí…

Camino de vuelta a casa, Juvia no podía hacer más que observar esos cupones que contra su voluntad había tenido que comprar… Resignada los guardó en su bolsillo trasero del pantalón antes de suspirar.

Veía a los niños correr por las calles disfrutando de salir a pasear con sus padres -¡Mamá! ¡Llévame al nuevo parque!-

-¡Sí! ¡Yo también quiero ir!-

Quería ser como ellos y no tener tantas responsabilidades. Dobló en la esquina para así llegar a un pequeño edificio de ladrillos de dos pisos. Allí estaba viviendo. En cada piso había dos apartamentos por lo que eran bastante amplios cada uno, sin embargo, la renta era bastante accesible de pagar para ser una persona sola.

Una vez dentro, se dirigió directamente a su habitación y se tumbó de panza sobre su cama -Ah~ Estoy cansada~-

Cerró sus ojos en un intento de dormir, pero su celular no se lo permitió. Si esforzarse mucho buscó con su mano sobre la cama el aparato. -¿...Hola…?- atendió con la cara contra la almohada.

-¡Juvia!- no era nadie más que su amiga… Lucy…

-¿...Qué sucede ahora…?- preguntó agobiada. Su voz sonaba tapada ya que hablaba contra la almohada.

-Olvidé decirte que el sorteo se hará esta noche. ¡Quédate atenta a tu celular por si te llaman!-

-Si, si…- como si fuera a ganar…

Terminó la llamada.

Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente hasta quedar dormida en su semi oscura habitación…

… _-¿Hola…? Hola~-_

 _-¿Huh…?-_

 _Todo era oscuro. Lo único que podía oír era una voz grave que la llamaba divertidamente._

 _-Juvia… Despierta dormilona~-..._

-¿...Huh…? ¡¿Huh?!- eso había sido muy extraño. Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente y se sentó de golpe en su cama, solo para escuchar el tono de su celular sonando fuertemente. "Número Desconocido" decía en la pantalla.

Extrañada tomó su celular y atendió un tanto nerviosa -¿Si…?-

-¿Juvia Loxar? ¡Felicidades! ¡Usted acaba de ganar un boleto para asistir al nuevo parque de atracciones de Magnolia!-

-¿Qué…?- Debía de estar soñando. Todo debía de ser parte de ese extraño sueño que había tenido hace unos minutos.

-¡Solo vaya al parque mañana por la tarde! ¡Los empleados le darán su boleto allí!- decía emocionada la voz de la persona al otro lado del teléfono.

-...-

La llamada terminó.

Debía llamar a Lucy.

 **Fin del Capítulo**


	2. Chapter 2

Faltaba poco para que llegara a la entrada. Desde que había estado haciendo la fila, tres horas habían pasado, había sido tanta la publicidad para este nuevo parque de atracciones que las personas no paraban de llegar.

-Ya me duelen las piernas…- comenzó a lloriquear Juvia.

Al cabo de un rato, ya estaba siendo atendida. -¡Bienvenida! ¿Puede mostrarme su entrada por favor?-

-Um, me dijeron que aquí me la darían… Soy la ganadora del concurso…-

-¡AH! ¡Por supuesto! ¿Es acaso usted la señorita Juvia loxar?- le preguntó sorprendido.

-¡Si!- sonrió emocionada.

-Aquí tiene- le dio un pequeño papel -¡Disfrute de las atracciones!- se despidió al dejarla pasar.

-¡Gracias!- agradeció. El señor le pareció un tanto extraño, y por alguna razón no sabía si haber entrado al parque había sido una buena idea, pero bueno…¿Quién era ella para juzgar?

Sin dar más vuelta a sus pensamientos, comenzó a mirar hacia el cielo de tan altos que eran los juegos. ¿Podría ella subir sin sufrir un ataque cardíaco…? No lo sabía. Era un lugar muy atractivo a la vista, los grandes juegos, los carritos con comida (que por cierto olían muy bien) y la llamativa temática, un tanto tenebrosa si le preguntaban, pero había ganado una entrada gratis así que para qué quejarse…

Con cada paso que daba, más y más se daba cuenta de que los juegos iban volviéndose cada vez más peligrosos. Podía oír a las personas desgarrar sus gargantas con los gritos de miedo y desesperación, otros vomitando tras la salida y hasta niños llorando. Nada de otro mundo, ¿no? No era de ir a michos parque de atracciones por lo que no estaba muy segura de que estas cosas ocurriesen o no a menudo.

-¡Señoras y Señores!- Los parlantes comenzaron a sonar. -¡Es grato para nosotros comunicarles que la apertura de este parque ha sido todo un éxito en el día de hoy! ¡Pero la hora de cerrar nuestras puertas se acerca así que les solicitamos que abandonen el lugar lo más pronto posible! ¡Muchas gracias a todos y esperamos su retorno mañana!- un sonido de cortocircuito dejó a las personas saber que el comunicado había terminado.

Los visitantes un tanto desanimados comenzaron a abandonar el lugar. Juvia fue empujada por las personas que querían salir, por lo que concluyó que era mejor seguir a los demás. Le pareció un tanto extraño que el horario fuera tan corto. Seguramente fue porque pasó mucho tiempo en la fila para entrar y los que ya habían entrado hace rato disfrutaron mucho más del lugar. Tal vez la próxima vez tendría que llegar más temprano.

El sonido de unas luces detrás de ella encendiéndose la hicieron detenerse. Era el típico sonido de unas luces viejas parpadeando. ¿Qué había sido eso? Las luces se encontraban iluminando un escenario. Era pequeño, hecho de madera y el telón estaba un tanto roto. Las sillas eran pequeñas butacas de piedra que se notaba que ya llevaban años allí, puesto que moho había comenzado a crecer de ellas…

Debía acercarse. Tenía que ir hasta allí y ver qué había…

Fue todavía más empujada al ir en el camino contrario, algunos hasta la insultaban por no dejar pasar. Si. Así de lleno estaba el lugar.

Al llegar más cerca de ese pequeño teatro, un cartel llamó su atención: "Las luces reflejan la mirada de sus ojos, ese brillo que demuestra la emoción o el terror que el teatro puede hacerle sentir. La emoción puede generar curiosidad, y aquí la curiosidad lo llevará al terror y cuando las luces de este escenario se enciendan usted no verá más que la desesperación de huir de la muerte."

-Que macabro…- susurró para sí misma con escalofríos.

Aún así, no dudó en seguir adelante y al ver que todos los asientos estaban desocupados decidió tomar asiento al frente. Escuchó por última vez a los altoparlantes pedir la retirada de todos los visitantes, pero ella lo ignoró. Juvia iba a ver la obra.

La puerta del lugar se cerró estruendosamente, asustandola. Tal vez si debía irse en ese momento si no quería pasar la noche en ese aterrador lugar sola. Cuando estaba a punto de ponerse de pie, las luces del escenario se apagaron de golpe, dejándola a oscuras por completo. -¡Ah!-

Una de ellas volvió a encenderse en el medio del lugar, permitiendo ver el escenario entero. El telón se levantó de golpe y detrás de él había una vidriera… una vidriera con personas…

Los cuatro llevaban máscaras de aterradores payasos. Les tenía miedo, Juvia no soportaba la idea de acercarse a un payaso, no desde aquella vez en la que vio una película en la que el asesino era un payaso.

Debía irse ahora. Algo estaba mal.

Pero una voz la detuvo -Ven… sube…-

-¿Huh…?-

Era una voz casi mágica. Parecía encantarla con cada palabra que pronunciaba. Suave y dulce, pero masculina.

-¿Quién eres…?- preguntó asustada. Pero la misteriosa voz solo volvió a repetirle que subiera al escenario. Y como si fuese por arte de magia terminó por subir.

Sigilosa y asustada subió. La vidriera le permitió ver a los payasos muy de cerca, parecían tan reales que daban miedo de verdad. Juvia se acercó al tercero de ellos. Una máscara blanca con dientes que parecían capaces de destrozar a una persona en cuestión de segundos.

Fue en cuestión de segundos. Ese payaso que tanto le había llamado la atención rompió el vidrio que los separaba de un golpe, provocando que Juvia se desmayase del repentino susto.

-Bienvenida al teatro del terror…- la mágica voz volvió a susurrar.

 **Fin del Capítulo**


	3. Chapter 3

-...ita…-

-...-

-...rita…-

-...-

-Señorita…-

-¿Por qué no se mueve?-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-Natsu, creo que la mataste-

-¡¿Cómo dices, Happy?!-

-Digo que la mataste. Eres un asesino-

-¡¿Dices que iré a la prisión?!-

-Sabes que no podemos ir a prisión-

-Ah. Verdad-

-...hm…-

-¡¿Huh?!- ambos voltearon a verla. Juvia comenzó lentamente a abrir sus ojos, veía nublado, ¿cuánto tiempo habría estado inconsciente? Notó dos pares de pies que se encontraban frente a ella, bueno un par eran pies y el otro par eran… ¿patas…? Rápidamente levantó su cabeza. -¡Happy, está viva!- exclamó feliz un chico pelirosa.

-¡Ya no irás a prisión!- ¡¿Era un gato que hablaba?! ¡Y era azul!

No entendía nada. Asustada comenzó a moverse, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que le era imposible, se encontraba sentada en una silla con sus manos y pies atados. -¿Q- quiénes son ustedes…?- preguntó asustada.

-Yo soy Happy,- se señaló el gato -y él es mi mascota, Natsu- sonrió.

-¡¿Que dices, gato?!-

-Fufufu- rió el peludo.

-¿En dónde estoy…?- preguntó observando a su alrededor. Estaban en una habitación completamente hecha de ladrillos tanto las paredes como el techo, el suelo era de madera y en las paredes lo único que habían eran unas pocas antorchas que iluminaban la habitación gracias a la inexistencia de ventanas.

-¿Qué no lo ves? Estamos en una habitación- respondió el gato.

-Creo que se refiere al lugar en la que se encuentra esta habitación-

-Ahh… Bueno, eso es un secreto.- Juvia los miraba como si ya hubiera esperado esa respuesta. -Tal vez te estés preguntando por qué no hay nadie más en la habitación… eso es también un secreto. Así como también lo es el que no haya ventanas, haya solo una puerta y a dónde lleva, por qué no viene nadie ni por qué estamos los tres aquí.- decía obviado el gato.

-...-

-Pero déjame decirte… no cualquiera llega vivo hasta donde estás tú ahora mismo-

-¡¿Qué?!-

Ambos rieron ante la horrorizada expresión de Juvia. Un sonido comenzó a sonar del pantalón del chico, que por cierto llevaba puesto el traje del payaso que la había asustado. Natsu sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño reloj.

-Oh. Ya es hora-

-Bueno, niña. Fue un placer conocerte, espero que nos volvamos a ver, pero Natsu y yo tenemos que irnos. ¡Ah! Pero no te preocupes, alguien más vendrá en nuestro lugar para que no te sientas sola- dijo mientras caminaban hacia la puerta que estaba detrás de ellos.

-¡E-espe- se fueron. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No quería esperar a que otro loquito llegara e intentase hacerle daño. Tenía que salir de allí rápido. Movía sus manos con la intención de soltarse pero era en vano, los nudos estaban muy fuertes y muy bien hechos.

Su preocupación era ahora quién iba a llegar, ¿sería un chico o una chica? Quería volver a casa… Todo por haber ayudado a Lucy…

La puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente. Una niña ingresó al lugar. Ella también estaba acompañada por un gato blanco.

-Aquí está, Charle- dijo la pequeña peliazul.

-Debemos llevarla con la jefa antes de que se enoje- respondió la gata. ¿La jefa? ¿Quién era la jefa?

-Um, disculpen, ¿quiénes son uste-

-¿Crees que se enoje si al enterarse de que Natsu y Happy la trajeron sin su permiso?-

-No lo sé, probablemente- conversaban entre ellas mientras una le desataba los pies y la otra la hacía ponerse de pie.

-Disculpen-

-Vamos, Wendy. Se está haciendo tarde-

-Si- las tres salieron por la puerta que tanto misterio le causaba a Juvia. Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para acomodar su vista a la nueva iluminación. Estaban en un corredor, en un GRAN corredor de madera oscura y ladrillo. En el suelo había una alfombra bordó que atravesaba el corredor de punta a punta. Parecía no tener fin. Las luces provenían de los antiguos candelabros que colgaban del techo.

Caminaron sin emitir palabra alguna hasta llegar a la otra punta para terminar frente a una enorme puerta decorada en oro. Parecía una de esas de la época del barroco que se encontraban en los castillos de los reyes.

Entraron.

Se encontraban en un enorme salón el cual tenía mucha decoración en las paredes y candelabros iluminandolo. Al fondo, se encontraba una serie de tres escalones que llevaban a una plataforma en donde había una especie de trono. Allí pudo ver a una mujer sentada que la observaba penetrantemente. Su cabello era de un color rojizo escarlata y su voluptuosidad llamaría la atención de cualquier persona. Vestía un largo vestido rojo que combinaba con el color de su cabello y llegaba hasta sus rodillas. Sus hombros estaban al descubierto y sus manos vestían un par de guantes blancos hasta sus muñecas.

-Aquí está la chica, jefa-

-...-

-...- la "jefa" comenzó a observar a Juvia directamente a los ojos sin desviar ni un segundo la mirada.

-...-

-Ya nos vamos-

-...- Wendy y Charle abandonaron la sala dejándolas a ellas dos solas. No quería que se fueran. Por lo menos con ellas podía escuchar chismes de otras personas, como que una tal Bisca había comenzado a salir con un tal Alzack, y que aparentemente un tal Gray era un stripper por las noches y que aparentemente Natsu había robado un chicle de la jefa. Pero el estar a solas con esta mujer que tanto miedo generaba no le daba tranquilidad alguna.

-...-

-...-

-¿No piensas introducirte?-

-Ah, lo siento. Soy Juvia, Juvia Loxar. Tengo 17 años-

-...-

-...-

-¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?-

-No, señora…-

-Estás aquí porque yo lo pedí-

-...-

-Tú fuiste la única que pudo escuchar la voz que te llevó a sentarte frente al escenario. Subiste a él y fuiste interceptada por Natsu. Y aún así, sigues viva-

-...-

-¿Sabes qué significa eso?-

-No, señora…-

-Déjame decirte que eres especial… si caes en las manos equivocadas, nunca podremos ser libres…-

-¿Libres?-

-Eso no es lo importante ahora. Pero el momento descansa, debes de estar muy estresada. Te asignaré una habitación y a un guardia para que te proteja de cualquier cosa que pueda ocurrirte-

-¿Un guardia…?-

-¡Pasa!- Una puerta al lado del trono se abrió, dejando entrar a un joven de cabello oscuro, alto de ojos grises y cuerpo tonificado. Su mirada estaba vacía, como si no tuviese sentimientos. -Él es Gray, Gray Fullbuster-

-...-

-Él se encargará de dar su vida si eso significa protegerte-

-¡P-pero-

-Espero que se lleven bien. Ahora, ve a tu habitación. La encontrarás al final de la puerta que está a mi derecha. Y una regla, no salgas de tu habitación después de las 8 de la noche-

-... Si…- antes de salir, Juvia posó su mirada sobre los ojos del pelinegro que le devolvió la mirada frunciendo la sien. Desvió rápido su mirada y caminó hasta su nueva habitación. Abrió la puerta de madera.

Esta habitación era muy similar a la que había estado antes con Natsu y Happy. Las paredes y el techo eran de ladrillo y el suelo era de una madera muy oscura. La única diferencia era que en ella había una cama y un baño. Ni ventanas había, se sentía una prisionera.

Juvia se quitó las botas que llevaba puestas y se sentó en la cama. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo…?

Sonaron tres golpes en la puerta. Al sonar el tercero la puerta se abrió, dejando ver al chico que a partir de hoy cuidaría de ella. Juvia se puso de pie. Gray entró con unas prendas de ropa dobladas en sus manos, parecía ser un pijama, y lo dejó sobre la cama. Su inexpresividad asombraba a la chica. Así como entró se dispuso a salir, hasta que la suave voz de la peliazul lo detuvo.

-Gracias…-

-...-

-Tu nombre es Gray… ¿no es así…?- Gray se detuvo y volteó solo a mirarla. Al no recibir respuesta alguna Juvia intentó continuar con la conversación -Um… ¿podrías explicarme qué está sucediendo…?-

-...¿por qué no lo averiguas por ti misma?- salió y cerró abrúptamente la puerta.

-...-

.

.

.

.

.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que había entrado a la habitación. Estaba muy aburrida y con hambre. Tal vez la cocina no estaba muy lejos. Juvia abrió la puerta de su habitación lentamente para no hacer ruido. Asomó su cabeza para asegurarse de que nadie la estaba viendo, y solo cuando se aseguró de eso fue que salió. Debía de atravesar la habitación por la que estaba la Jefa. Abrió la puerta y pudo ver que ella ya no estaba, pero sí pudo ver por las ventanas que ya era de noche. Debía apurarse.

Entró por la puerta por la que Gray había salido cuando se presentó. Allí había una salida al jardín. Un enorme jardín. Parecía el jardín de un palacio. Cruzó descalza por el camino de piedras que llevaba a otra parte del lugar. Allí pudo notar muchas puertas iguales que parecían ser habitaciones como la de ella y también una doble puerta que llevaba a la cocina. Allí, juvia comenzó a buscar entre las estanterías algo para comer. No importaba lo que fuera, solo tenía que comer algo. No le gustaba la idea de revolver en lugares que no le pertenecían, pero ellos casi que la habían secuestrado y lo único que podía hacer ahora era comer de su comida.

En un estante logró encontrar muchos paquetes llenos de galletas y panes diferentes. Quesos y frutas. Juvia observó fascinada, pero solo tomó un pedazo de pan blanco. No se iba a aprovechar. La luz de la noche entraba por las ventanas, permitiéndole a penas ver.

-Creí que no podías salir luego de las 8-

Se detuvo. Dio un pequeño saltito del susto. Juvia volteó a ver a quién pertenecía esa desconocida voz.

-¡Ah!-

-...- el chico sonrió. Era un joven de cabello blanco en punta, alto y de cuerpo tonificado. Vestía una campera azul que tenía un cuello que le llegaba hasta el mentón. Ahora que lo pensaba, Gray también usaba una igual. Llevaba también un pantalón blanco holgado que terminaba dentro de sus botas marrones. -Me llamo Lyon Vastia, tú eres Juvia, ¿no?- comenzó a acercarse a ella. Juvia escondió el pan detrás de su cuerpo.

-Ah, si…-

-¿Qué haces fuera de tu habitación? - preguntó curioso.

-Eh… en realidad solo… ¡me perdí! Estaba recorriendo el lugar y olvidé cómo volver a mi habitación…- desvió la mirada mientras sonreía, intentando que su mentira sonara lo más real posible.

-Ehh… que mal. Si Erza se entera te encerrará por días-

-¿Erza?-

-Si. Ese es el nombre de la Jefa. Erza Scarlet-

-Ahh…-

-...-

-...- Lyon no podía evitar sonreír dulcemente ante la inocencia de Juvia al pensar que no la había visto comiendo el pan. -Si tenías hambre pudiste haberlo dicho-

-... lo siento-

-...-

-...-

-No diré nada-

-¿En serio? Muchas gracias…- sonrió aliviada.

-Claro que no… Pero todo tiene un precio…-

-¿Un precio?-

-Si, pero no te preocupes por eso ahora. Será mejor que regreses a tu habitación antes de que alguien se entere-

-...si, ¡gracias!-

Juvia llevó consigo el pan mientras volvía a su habitación.

Mientrastanto, Lyon se quedó en la cocina viéndola irse. -Si sabes que no puedes salir luego de las 8, ¿no, Lyon?-

-Podría decirte lo mismo, Gray- Lyon volteó al escuchar la voz del pelinegro.

-A diferencia de ti, yo estoy trabajando- se encontraba recostado sobre la pared con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Ah… ya lo entiendo- sonrió -Cuida bien de Juvia~- Gray se mantenía serio.

-...- vio como Lyon abandonaba la cocina tranquilamente con las manos en sus bolsillos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Juvia abrió lentamente los ojos al escuchar pasos acercándose a su puerta. Somnolienta frotó sus ojos cuando tres golpes se escucharon -¡Ah!- sabía que si eran tres golpes era -¡G-Gray!-

-...- su mirada inexpresiva la observaba estar acostada en la cama -Ya me irritas desde la mañana…-

-¡¿Ah…?!- Juvia se puso de pie tapada con su manta, con la intención de cubrir el pijama.

-Ten- le extendió un cepillo de dientes y pasta de dientes.

Juvia los tomó -Gracias… Um- Gray cerró la puerta. Entendía que Gray no era una persona de muchas palabras pero, ¿por qué la presencia de Juvia le molestaría tanto?

Juvia se cambió a su ropa diaria y salió de su cuarto.

-Buenos días- la saludó una chica de cabello blanco con un mechón atado al frente.

-Buenos días…- devolvió el saludo Juvia. Caminó hasta la mesa de comidas. El comedor estaba lleno de personas. Hablaban y comían animadamente, aunque la comida no era mucha. La peliazul agarró una bandeja y comenzó a poner sobre ella una manzana, un plato con un pan, un sobrecito con manteca una taza de leche y azúcar. Mientras hacía esto, pudo ver a lo lejos a Gray sentado en una mesa, no había comida frente a él. Al ver esto, Juvia tomó una cosa más de todo lo que ya había agarrado.

-Vaya, juvia… tu si que comes- apartó la vista de Gray para fijarla en Lyon.

-... buenos días, Lyon- sonrió.

-No sabía que tenías tanto favoritismo por aquí- la miró sorprendida mientras él sólo llevaba una taza de leche y una naranja.

-¿Favoritismo…? ¿A qué te refieres…?-

-¿No te lo explicaron?-

-...-

-Bueno, si fuera tú no comería tanto. No te preocupes, no diré nada… ¡Nos vemos!-

-...- Juvia miró su bandeja y devolvió una cosa de cada una. Caminó hasta la mesa en donde se encontraba sentado Gray. Él levantó la vista de la revista que estaba leyendo para verla. Abrió grandes sus ojos al ver su bandeja. -¿Puedo sentarme…?

-...-

-...- Juvia se sentó frente a él de igual modo. -...Ten- le colocó la bandeja frente a él.

-...¿Qué haces?-

-Vi que no estabas comiendo, así que te traje es-

-¿Estás loca?-

-...¿Huh…?- eso la había tomado por sorpresa.

-Quieres que lo pague yo, ¿no es así?- susurró en un tono bastante enojado.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡No sé de qué estás hablando! ¿Por qué todo el mundo actúa extraño cuando se trata de la comida?- susurró fuerte.

-No te lo explicaron…- Gray miró casualmente a su alrededor -Ven- el pelinegro agarró la manzana y devolvió el resto, para luego salir con Juvia al jardín.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Aquí la comida es muy difícil de conseguir, por lo que si comes tienes que pagar a cambio-

-¿Pagar?-

-Debes de ir al exterior-

-¿Al exterior?-

-Si comes más de dos cosas por cada hora de la comida debes ir al exterior y traerla tú misma, pero hay un problema. Si sales, solo tienes 1 hora para volver o sino desapareces-

-¿Qué?-

-Así como escuchaste-

-¿Pero por qué es tan difícil de conseguir?-

Gray suspiró -Haces muchas preguntas… la comida aquí no es apta para humanos, lo único que puedes conseguir son unos pequeños frutos al borde de un acantilado, pero son tan pocos los que crecen y tan peligroso el camino para conseguirlos que no valen la pena. Es preferible arriesgarse a salir al exterior por comida antes que ir por esos frutos. Cada cosa que tomes será anotada por los guardias en el comedor aunque tú no te des cuenta, y cuando sea el momento de ir en busca de comida te llamarán para que vayas-

-Ya veo… ¿alguna vez tuviste que ir, Gray…?-

-...- Los ojos del chico se tornaron sin expresión.

-¿Gray…?- él miró la manzana que tenía en la mano y se la entregó.

-Ten… esta la pago yo…- y con eso dicho dejó a Juvia allí parada.

 **Fin del Capítulo**


	4. Chapter 4

Gray se encontraba recostado en la cama de su habitación. Se suponía que tenía que cuidar de la recién llegada, pero no tenía ganas. Estaba demasiado cansado como para moverse. En estos últimos días, había estado muy ocupado siguiendo a esta chica cuando se escapaba por la noche al jardín a mirar quién sabe qué, y por eso casi que no había podido dormir… maldita sea la hora que aceptó hacerlo.

 _-A partir de ahora, no solo la cuidarás, sino que también te encargarás de llevarle todo lo que necesite para estar aquí-_

 _-¡Pero Erza! ¡No soy un sirviente ni su niñera! Solo estoy para evitar que alguien le haga daño-_

 _-Esto lo hago para que ustedes puedan conocerse mejor. ¿De qué sirve que la ayudes si no confían el uno en el otro? De ser así sería lo mismo que un extraño la ayudase-_

 _-...-_

 _-Además, ten en cuenta que ella puede ser nuestra última esperanza para salir de aquí-_

 _-...-_

Salir de aquí… eso era algo que hace mucho ya creía imposible. Casualmente miró por la ventana de su cuarto y su expresión cambió de melancólica a estrés.

A lo lejos vió a una peliazul caminando sigilosamente por el jardín. ¿Esta chica no se cansaba? Pero… ¿por qué esta vez llevaba tantas sábanas…?

.

.

.

.

.

No había nadie cerca. Era el momento perfecto para intentarlo. Llegó hasta el balcón y se asomó, era una altura espeluznante, el lugar al parecer se encontraba en una especie de montaña. Solo tenía que bajar y seguir las instrucciones de Lyon.

 _-Una vez que bajes, deberás de atravesar El Bosque de las Luciérnagas y seguir hasta El Río de las Cataratas y allí colgando del acantilado verás los frutos-_

 _-Ehh… suena muy lejos…- dijo Juvia preocupada._

 _-No tanto como parece- colocó su gran mano sobre la cabeza de ella._

Juvia comenzó a atar la primera sábana en la baranda del balcón.

-¿Tan rápido quieres escapar, niña?-

-¡Ah!- Juvia volteó a verlo -¡Gray! Me asustaste…-

-Si, si, como sea. Vamos- la tomó del brazo.

-¿Qué haces? Suéltame-

-¡¿Estás loca o qué?! ¡¿En serio planeas bajar por ahí?!-

-¡Sip! Voy a ir por los frutos- dijo contenta -Así no vamos a tener que comer solo manzanas en cada comida-

-Si, claro. Deja de jugar y ven de una vez-

-¡Pero no estoy jugando! ¡De verdad voy a ir!-

-¡¿Cómo carajo se te ocurrió semejante cosa?!-

-Lyon me dijo que no estaba tan lejos como parecía-

-¿Lyon? ¡¿Pero él cómo va a saber si nunca- se detuvo por un segundo -Vamos- agarró a Juvia y la puso sobre su hombro, llevándola a la fuerza.

-¡P-pero-

-Sh. Cállate-

-...Hmp.-

.

.

.

.

.

Lyon se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas del comedor hablando con otras personas que vivían allí también. Gray entró al comedor y al verlo caminó hacia él. -Lyon, necesito hablar contigo- el albino solo lo miró curioso.

Una vez fuera en el jardín -¿Qué estas planeando?-

-¿Yo?- se señaló -Hm… en realidad pensaba en dar un paseo por el jardín más tarde y luego planeaba ir a mi habitación a-

-No te hagas el idiota conmigo- dijo ya más molesto Gray -Hablo de Juvia-

-Ahh… Juvia, si. Es muy linda-

-Ve al grano- Gray estaba a punto de golpearlo, sentía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

-Fue ella quien me vino a preguntar por los frutos, yo solo le dije cómo llegar-

-Sabes que no debemos divulgar información que pueda volver a causar daño, Lyon-

-Ups-

-...-

-...-

-Solo te digo una cosa, Lyon… No quiero volver a verte cerca de ella otra vez, porque sino seré yo mismo quien te lance por el balcón del palacio…-

-Tengo tanto miedo de ti, Gray… es más, déjame preguntarte una cosa… ¿Por quién haces esto? ¿Por Juvia… o por ti?-

-...-

-Lo sabía… En fin, tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos~-

-...Tsk.-

Gray volvió a su habitación. Al entrar cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella. Miró a Juvia que se había quedado dormida sentada en el suelo con su cabeza apoyada sobre la cama de él -(¿Qué voy a hacer contigo…?)-pensó.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Para cuando Juvia despertó ya se había hecho de noche. Se había perdido la hora de la cena, por lo que si quería comer iba a tener que pagar. Decidió aguantar hasta el desayuno del día siguiente. Su estómago sonó. -Demonios…- dijo lloriqueando mientras se tocaba el estómago.

Recordó que tenía su celular cuando fue al parque por lo que tendría que tenerlo ahora también, ¿no? Revolvió dentro de su pequeña bolsa y allí estaba. Parece que no le habían quitado sus cosas cuando la habían traído. -Si…-sonrió.

Su alegría pronto se fue cuando vio que no había señal alguna. Decidió salir a escondidas en busca de señal. Llegó hasta la cocina pero nada había cambiado. -¿Por qué…?- Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Quería volver a casa, era lo único que pedía, haría lo que fuera necesario para lograrlo.

-Vaya, vaya… parece que a alguien le gusta escabullirse por las noches-

-¡Lyon!- se asustó -¿Qué haces aquí?- se acercó a él.

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte, ¿no lo crees?-

-Vine a buscar señal, tal vez mi celular funcione y podamos pedir ayuda-

-...No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?-

-...¿Huh…?- Juvia apretó contra su pecho su celular.

-No hay escapatoria de este lugar-

-¿Qué…?-

-Nunca vamos a volver al mundo real- Lyon tomó una paleta sabor manzana y comenzó a saborearla -Una vez que llegas a este lugar no hay forma de salir. Somos prisioneros que morirán aquí y nadie puede cambiar eso-

-¿Por qué dices eso…?- lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. -Quiero volver a casa…-

-...-

-...-

-Te diré una cosa…- se acercó hasta estar a milímetros de ella. Su respiración chocaba con la de ella. -Te ayudaré a buscar una salida…- Juvia levantó su mirada -Si… tu me ayudas a mi…-

-¿Ayudarte…?-

-...- Lyon posó una de sus manos en el mentón de ella y acercó sus labios a su oído -Tienes que pagarme por los favores que te he hecho…- Juvia abrió asustada sus ojos cuando sintió que la mano de él se deslizaba por debajo de su blusa.

-¿Q-q-qué haces- preguntó asustada mientras lo intentaba separar de su cuerpo. -¡A-aléjate!-

-Si te resistes no me estarías devolviendo el favor… ¿Acaso quieres que divulgue todo lo que has hecho…? No te ayudaré más… Es algo que nos beneficia a ambos…-

Lyon acercó sus labios al cuello de Juvia, dándole besos y respirándole al oído. Sus manos comenzaron a subir acariciándola por todos los lados posibles de su torso. -¡Detent- p-por favor- suspiros comenzaban a salir por sus labios mientras más y más lágrimas caían por su rostro.

Lyon se detuvo en seco.

-¿Tan malo eres en _"eso"_ que una chica te tiene que rogar para que te detengas?- Gray estaba recostado contra la pared y las manos, como de costumbre, en sus bolsillos del pantalón. -Me das vergüenza…-

Lyon soltó la cintura de la chica y se acomodó la campera -Vergüenza es interrumpir un momento como este, Gray-

Gray se alejó de la pared y comenzó a caminar hacia su dirección. Cuando estuvo a punto de pasar de largo de él extendió su brazo y lo golpeó en el medio del ojo. -Te dije que no volvieras a acercarte a ella, Lyon…- el albino cayó al suelo adolorido. El pelinegro se acercó a Juvia -...vamos- al ver que no reaccionaba, Gray extendió sus manos para acomodarle la remera y tomarla de la muñeca para llevarla fuera de allí.

Los pasos de Gray eran largos a comparación de los de ella, lo que hacía que prácticamente la estuviese arrastrando. No paraba de llorar y a este paso despertaría a todo el mundo. Ambos se detuvieron. -Lo siento… por no haber llegado antes-

Juvia se detuvo. Gray la soltó -Tuve que… haber llegado antes-

-...-

-...-

-... tu no tienes la culpa- dijo volviéndolo a agarrar, pero esta vez de la mano -...gracias…- Gray observó sus azules ojos brillar bajo la luz de la luna, y por primera vez, su rostro no era inexpresivo, sino sorprendido.

Volviendo en si, Gray se dio cuenta de que estaban tomados de la mano -¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a sostener mi mano?- dijo desviando la mirada.

Al darse cuenta, Juvia lo soltó inmediatamente -¡L-lo siento!-

-Vamos- el rostro de él volvió a su inexpresividad habitual, pero por alguna razón, Juvia sintió que ahora se había acercado un poquito más a su protector…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡¿De verdad me ayudarás?!- gritó contenta.

-¿Para qué me vuelves a preguntar si ya sabes lo que dije?- apoyó su brazo en la mesa y luego su mentón en su mano mientras desviaba la mirada.

-E-es que estoy muy contenta…-

-No me hagas cambiar de opinión-

-Lo siento. ¡Gracias!-

-Tsk. Siento que me voy a arrepentir de esto- murmuró Gray.

-No te habrás arrepentido cuando tengamos esos frutos en nuestras manos-

-Ey, ey. No te emociones. La existencia de esos frutos es un rumor-

-¿Rumor? Pero si me dijiste que-

-Lo que yo te dije fue lo que decían todos. Todos los que en verdad fueron en busca de esos frutos nunca volvieron-

-...-

-No te emociones-

-Está bien…- Sonrió tímidamente.

-...-

-...-

-¿Desde cuándo hablamos tan casualmente…?- se preguntó a si mismo molesto en voz alta.

-Es que ya somos amigos~- sonrió embobada y juguetonamente Juvia.

-¿Pero qué idioteces estás diciendo? ¿Yo? ¿Amigo tuyo? Si claro- dijo sarcástico señalándose a él y luego a ella.

-¡Claro que si! Somos amigos- respondió inflando sus mejillas y golpeando la mesa.

-¿Cómo yo podría ser amigo de un bebé que necesita que lo cuiden?-

-¡No soy un bebé!-

-Eso es lo que diría un bebé- dijo mientras se picaba la oreja.

-...-

 **Fin del Capítuo**


	5. Chapter 5

Estaba emocionada. Muy emocionada. Hoy Gray y ella emprenderán el viaje en busca de los frutos, pero solo había un problema: Erza.

Aún les faltaba hablar con Erza para que dejara ir a Juvia, por lo tanto, Gray también. Según él, Erza una cabeza dura, nada la hacía cambiar de opinión si algo se le metía en la cabeza.

Gray tomó aire antes de entrar a la sala, Juvia nunca lo había visto tan nervioso.

-No-

-Está bien-

-¡Gray!- protestó Juvia.

-Ya dijo que no...-

-Pero ni siquiera le preguntaste por qué no nos deja~-

-Escucha- dijo serio en un susurro solo para que la peliazul escuchara -Erza dijo que no. Si sigo intentando me matará-

-¡USTEDES! ¡¿QUÉ TANTO ESTÁN MURMURANDO?!-

-¡N-nada!- respondieron al unísono.

-Erza, ¿por qué no me dejas ir…? Gray irá conmigo- El aludido suspiró.-Es sólo cuestión de encontrar los frutos y-

-Dije que no-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque es muy peligroso. Hay monstruos come humanos y asesinos-

-Pero para eso viene Gray conmigo-

-¡¿Así que me llevas para que me maten a mí?!- protestó desde atrás. Gray rezaba con que Erza no cambiara de opinión.

-Dije que no, Juvia-

-¿Qué comidas le gustan?-

-(Ay no… ya descubrió su punto débil…)- pensó el morocho.

-Eh… ¿Comidas…?- sus ojos se iluminaron- A decir verdad me gustan mucho los pasteles-

-¡Con los frutos podremos hacer muchos pasteles!-

-(¡NO!)-

-Está bien, pueden ir-

-¡Si!-

-(¡NOOO!)- Gray se tomaba de la cabeza. Era su fin, él bien sabía que cuando a la peliroja se le hablaba de comida, en especial de pasteles, todo era posible.

-Gray- al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado por Erza la miró directamente a los ojos. -Protege a Juvia con tu vida… Ella es nuestra última esperanza…-

-...Lo sé-

-¡Escúchenme bien par de tontos! ¡Si no vuelven aquí en tres días mandaré a un grupo especial en busca de ustedes! ¡¿Me escucharon?! ¡3 días!-

-¡Si, Jefa!- respondieron al unísono cual soldados.

Con eso dicho, ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de la peliazul. -¡No puedo creer que Erza nos dejara ir!- dijo emocionada.

-Yo tampoco…- este no tanto.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Listo?-

-Uh…- Al mirar hacia donde tenían que llegar y desde lo alto que se encontraban Gray quiso salir de ese lugar -¿Acaso viste hasta dónde tenemos que bajar? Es una muerte segura- observaba desde el borde del balcón.

-En realidad no-

-...- No estaba para nada sorprendido.

-No miré porque me dan miedo las alturas-

-¡¿Y ENTONCES POR QUÉ MIERDA QUIERES MATARTE BAJANDO DESDE AQUÍ?!-

-Si miro sé que me caeré, y si no miro no- dijo ofendida.

-Eres un caso perdido-

-¡Cállate y ve!-

-¡¿Por qué tengo que ir yo primero?!- protestó.

-Bueno, bueno,yo iré-

-(...Estos serán unos 3 días muy largos…)- pensaba abatido mientras la veía pasar por encima del barandal sosteniéndose del montón de sábanas.

-...- Juvia comenzó a bajar lenta y cuidadosamente. -Uy…- exclamó suave pero con voz temblorosa. Ya cuando había bajado unos dos metros escuchó la voz de Gray que le hablaba desde la cima.

-¡¿Todo bien?!- debía gritar o no se le iba a escuchar por el fuerte viento que había al bajar.

-¡Si…! Creo…- eso último lo dijo más para ella misma que para el chico. Se estaba arrepintiendo de haber querido hacer esto. ¿Por qué a veces era tan cabezota? Respiró profundo y continuó bajando.

-¡Avísame cuando hayas llegado al suelo!-

-¡S-si!- Si llegaba. El viento comenzó a ser cada vez más fuerte, tanto que se hacía difícil bajar. -E-está bien Juvia, tú puedes hacerlo, solo faltan unos 300 metros más, ¡SOLO UNOS MALDITOS 300 METROS!-

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-

-¡Nada!-

Sentía que iba a enloquecer. Sus brazos habían comenzado a doler, lo bueno es que era bajar y no subir… lo que la llevó a hacerse una gran pregunta… ¿Cómo carajo iban a subir a la vuelta? Bueno… eso lo tendría que dejar para la vuelta…

Al cabo de 10 minutos, logró llegar al suelo -Al fin…- se recostó en el pasto. -¡GRAY! ¡YA LLEGUÉ!-

-Yo también-

-¿E-eh..? ¿C-cómo-

-Estoy entrenado para todo-

-Presumido-

-Lo digo en serio-

-Si, si-

-...-

-Bien… ¿por dónde vamos ahora…?- comenzó a mirar a todos lados. Sacó de su bolso un pequeño mapa. -Por aquí-

-...-

Y así, ambos comenzaron su aventura. -Según el mapa que Erza nos dio, tenemos que atravesar El bosque de las luciérnagas…-

-...- Gray señaló al frente. -Ahí-

Parecía ser un bosque enorme de lejos, pero al acercarse se dieron cuenta de que era más que simplemente enorme. Era inmenso…

Los frondosos árboles no eran lo que llamaban la atención, sino su altura.

Por el medio se podía ver un camino que dividía al bosque en dos, por lo que supusieron que sería la mejor manera de atravesarlo sin mucho esfuerzo. Aunque la niebla no permitía ver el final de éste, decidieron arriesgarse a avanzar. -...parecen los bosques que aparecen en las imágenes de internet…-

-...-

-Esas imágenes siempre me generan un sentimiento de misterio e inquietud, pero al mismo tiempo me encanta…-

-...eres extraña-

-...tú eres extraño- respondió girando apenas su cabeza para mirarlo de reojo con sus mejillas infladas.

Gray caminaba detrás de ella, totalmente desinteresado en lo que Juvia decía. Con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, como de costumbre, observaba de vez en cuando la cima de los árboles. Le resultaba interesante el pensar que allí, en un lugar tan alto, pájaros crean sus nidos. Quería ser uno. Uno que pudiera volar muy lejos y ser libre, libre para irse de ese endemoniado lugar de una vez por todas. Pronto sintió un golpe y se detuvo. -¿Por qué te detienes?- preguntó molesto por el repentino golpe.

-Es que me atasqué el cabello en esta rama… no me agaché lo suficiente…- Gray suspiró.

-Espera- Comenzó a desenredar el suave cabello de la rama. -Listo-

-Gracias…- sonrió -Será mejor que lo ate- Juvia se quitó la mochila de la espalda y sacó una gomita de pelo, haciéndose un lindo moño. -Listo-

-...- notó cómo mechones más cortos de su azulado cabello caín alrededor de su rostro, enmarcándolo junto a su flequillo, ¿Cuál era el punto de hacerse un moño si tantos mechones iban a quedar sueltos…? Definitivamente no entendía a las mujeres y su cabello.

-Bien, ¿vamo- al darse vuelta se detuvo.

-¿Hm-

A lo lejos, en el medio del camino por el que iban, una silueta se encontraba quieta. No lograron identificar quién era ya que estaba muy lejos, pero lo único que sabían era que esa persona no estaba allí antes.

-¿Q-q-quién es…?- preguntó Juvia asustada por la tenebrosa escena.

-Como si fuera yo a saber…- respondió sorprendido.

-No creo que debamos acercarnos…-

-Yo tampoco- justo al responder, la silueta comenzó a acercarse. -¿Pero qué mier- al darse cuenta que estaba yendo hacia ellos, Gray abrió enormemente sus ojos, tomó a Juvia por la muñeca y comenzó a correr en la dirección por la que venían.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- gritó desesperada.

-¡¿Quieres preguntarle?!- ambos corrían como si no hubiese un mañana, pero la figura se acercaba más y más.

Al ver que no quedaba otra opción, Gray decidió hacer algo que no tenía ganas de hacer en lo absoluto. Con la mano que la sostenía a ella, la atrajo hacia él y apretó el rostro de Juvia contra su pecho, haciendo que no pudiese ver. -¡¿Qué-

-¡Solo cállate!-

-¡!- y en ese momento de oscuridad para Juvia, lo único que escuchó fue un brusco sonido, para luego volver a la serenidad del bosque al que habían entrado por primera vez. Juvia se separó de Gray lentamente, mientras temerosamente intentaba volver a mirar hacia atrás. -¿Q-qué sucedió…?- la silueta ya no estaba.

Gray solo suspiraba por la repentina corrida. -...-

-...-

.

.

.

.

.

-...-

-...-

Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Juvia seguía con la tenebrosa silueta en su mente. Se encontraba recostada contra uno de esos enormes árboles observando la fogata frente a ella. Abrazando sus piernas, Juvia apoyó su nariz en sus rodillas con un rostro entristecido y temeroso. Sus ojos pronto se dirigieron a Gray, que se encontraba sentado a su lado tranquilamente colocando unas maderas para evitar que el fuego se apagase.

-...Lo siento…-

-...-

-...-

-...¿Por qué te estás disculpando?- preguntó en una voz tranquila, sin detenerse en colocar maderas.

-Por hacerte venir aquí…-

-No fuiste tú. Fue Erza la que me obligó-

-Pero si no me tuvieses que cuidar no estarías aquí…-

-Es verdad-

-...-

-Pero,-

-¿...?-

-Fui yo en primer lugar el que aceptó hacer este trabajo. Así que no es tu culpa- Se detuvo. El silencio los invadió por unos minutos, hasta que Juvia decidió romper el hielo nuevamente.

-¿Me dirás qué fue lo que ocurrió con la silueta…?-

-No-

-¿No…?-

-No-

-...-

-...Ve a dormir que mañana tenemos que seguir caminando- Pareció que el solo decir la palabra dormir fue como un balde de agua fría para la peliazul.

-¡No!- Gray inmediatamente volteó para encontrarse con una pálida chica -¡¿Qué haremos si aparece de nuevo?!-

-No aparecerá si bajas la voz,- dijo tapándole la boca con su mano. Gray se acercó a su rostro -y tampoco lo hará porque estoy aquí… y no dejaré que se te acerque…- notó cómo los ojos de ella se entre cerraron lentamente y dejaron caer unas pocas lágrimas de alivio. Definitivamente Gray no podía ver a las chicas llorar. Juvia vio detrás de Gray a una pequeñita luciérnaga que brillaba.

Pronto, muchas de estas empezaron a aparecer, llenando el lugar de una atmósfera tranquila y romántica.

-...Está bien…-

Al cabo de una rato, Juvia ya se había dormido. Gray la observó roncar molesto por todo el ruido que hacía. ¿Ésta era la chica que los salvaría? ¿La misma chica a la que se le caen los mocos y moja sus pantalones cuando una silueta aparece? Estaban condenados…

De Juvia, sus ojos se dirigieron a la fogata. Allí, la silueta volvía a su mente, tarde o temprano tendría que contarle a Juvia sobre sus poderes y sobre los que todos tenían, pero no ahora… Esa silueta era uno de ellos…

Una luciérnaga se posó sobre su hombro. Definitivamente era el Bosque de las luciérnagas...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Cuánto falta?-

-Según el mapa estamos por salir del bosque-

-Eso me dijiste hace una hora- protestó Gray.

-Pero ahora si es verdad, ¡mira!- señaló emocionada. Juvia corrió contenta hasta que finalmente salió del inmenso bosque que tanto querían dejar atrás. Gray solo la observó correr, parecía una niña de 3 años. -¡Ah…!- pero esa repentina emoción se fue al instante, cuando Juvia vio que el piso se acababa a unos metros. La peliazul frenó en su corrida al instante -¡WOAH!-

-...- Gray se acercó hasta el borde y pudo ver desde allí al otro lado del abismo la continuación del camino -¿Y bien? ¿Cómo planeas cruzar esto?- preguntó totalmente indiferente.

-...-

Ambos miraron hacia abajo, sin lograr ver el fondo, solo un simple océano de oscuridad sin fin.

Juvia observó a ambos lados, para ver a su derecha un puente. Un viejo y abandonado puente.-No-

-¿Por qué no?-

-¡¿Nos querés matar?!-

Y allí estaban. Al borde del puente. Gray vio que faltaban maderas, y las cuerdas estaban sosteniéndose por nudos e hilos. Era una muerte segura. -Tenemos que pasar de alguna manera…-

-Pasa tú primero a ver si es seguro entonces- Juvia observó hacia abajo y sintió un frío sudor recorrer su espalda.

-Ah…-

-¿Lo ves?- La peliazul volteó a verlo triste. Gray suspiró con tan solo imaginarse el rezongo que la pelirroja le daría por no haberse animado a cruzar un puente, y decidió que sería menos doloroso caer desde esa altura que morir a manos de la jefa. -Déjame ir primero…- Gray miró hacia el fondo, solo para no ver nada. Con tan solo poner un pie sobre él las maderas restantes crujieron. En qué se había metido.

Gray avanzó unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar casi al final del puente.

-Ya casi llegas…- lo intentó alentar Juvia.

-...- Llegó. Al pisar el suelo, Gray volteó y le dijo a Juvia que era su turno. La peliazul comenzó a avanzar lentamente, agarrada con toda sus fuerzas a las cuerdas. Las maderas se movían de un lado a otro, haciendo parecer que en cualquier momento se partirían a las mitad. Gray la observaba intranquilo. No fue hasta que vio a otra de esas horribles siluetas acercarse al puente desde dentro del bosque. -Mierda…- Juvia no se había dado cuenta aún, y sabía que si le advertía entraría en estado de pánico y las cosas sólo empeorarían -Vamos, Juvia. Solo queda un poco-

-Si… es solo que odio las alturas…- en ese momento una madera se rompió -¡Ahh…!- Con el sonido de la madera rompiéndose y el pequeño grito de Juvia, la silueta se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica y comenzó a subir al puente. Esto era malo.

-¡Vamos! Solo no mires hacia atrás y camina- se había comenzado a estresar. Ese puente no aguantaría a los dos por mucho tiempo más.

-¿Hacia atrás…?- Juvia volteó solo para encontrarse con esa aterradora forma a unos metros detrás de ella -¡Ahh!- su piel se volvió más pálida de lo normal.

-¡Estúpida! ¡Te dije que no miraras hacia atrás!- Gray puso un pie sobre el puente nuevamente -¡Muévete!-

-¡S-si!- despacio, Juvia volvió a caminar temblorosa. Desde el borde del puente, Gray veía a su lado los nudos de las débiles cuerdas deshacerse. Retiró el pie que había puesto y se aferró a la cuerda para que no se rompiera.

Las maderas comenzaron a caer y las piernas de la chica comenzaban a fallar por la adrenalina. La fuerza de Gray no estaba siendo suficiente para mantener el puente en pie con Juvia encima. Sudor comenzaba a caer por su frente al mismo tiempo que apretaba fuertemente sus dientes. Observó desesperado a ambos lados en busca de algo que lo ayudara, pero al no encontrar nada cerró los ojos y los abrió repentinamente. Debía hacerlo. Hielo cubrió sus pies, manteniéndolo aferrado al suelo evitando así resbalarse. Juvia prácticamente se arrastraba por el puente, sentía que estaba por desmayarse. -¡Vamos…! ¡Si suelto el puente caerás…!- le decía entre dientes haciendo fuerza -¡Depende de tí salir ahora o no…!-

-¡Gray! ¡Tus pies…!-

-¡Te lo explicaré cuando salgas de ahí!- Juvia asustada vio a la silueta acercarse hasta ella, pero en ese momento una de las maderas se rompió, haciendo que la figura negra quedara atascada. La peliazul se puso de pie y corrió con sus últimas energías fuera del puente. Allí saltó y cayó fuera del puente. Gray soltó las cuerdas al no resistir más, dejando caer el puente con la silueta en el.

Juvia se puso de pie y volteó a verlo. Gray agotado se apoyó sobre sus rodillas. El hielo de sus pies desaparecía lentamente. La peliazul corrió hacia él y lo abrazó por detrás. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y luego volvió a entre cerrarlos a causa del agotamiento.

-Gracias…-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Eh…? ¿Magia…?- preguntó incrédula.

-Si. Yo uso magia de hielo-

-Woah… eso suena genial…- dijo con sus enormes ojos iluminados.

-Pero no soy el único que usa magia. Todos los del palacio los tienen. Lyon es otro de los que usa magia de hielo. Natsu tiene magia de fuego, Erza usa magia de equipamiento…-

-¡Yo quiero usar magia!-

-Créeme. Tener magia en ese lugar es como estar en el infierno- ella lo miró incrédula. ¿Cómo tener magia iba a ser algo tan horrible? -Si tienes magia estás obligado a luchar por un lugar en el palacio-

-¿Qué…?-

-Cada vez llegan más personas a este lugar, por lo que la comida empieza a escasear y como te habrás dado cuenta, no son muchos los valientes que se animan a salir en busca de más, por lo que cada tres meses se organizan batallas de eliminación en donde si eres derrotado, eres asesinando y terminas convirtiéndote en una de esas cosas negras a las que tanto le temes… sin oportunidad alguna de volver al mundo real…- sin palabras, Juvia lo miraba aterrada por la macabra historia de lo que en realidad ocurría en ese lugar que tan pacífico parecía.

-¿A-asesinado…?-

-No quieres tener magia ahora, ¿verdad?-

-...Gray, ¿tú mataste a alguien…?- su pregunta lo descolocó por un instante.

-...-

-Ya veo…-

Caminaban ya por un lugar abierto como un campo con pastizales bien verdes, en donde el viento corría tranquilamente. A lo lejos se encontraron con otro precipicio, pero este no era tan alto y si saltabas caías en un pequeño río. Desde esa altura no te harías daño. -¿Vamos?-

-Me dan miedo las alturas-

-...- Gray se puso de frente a ella y la observó intensamente. Juvia le devolvió la mirada, solo para terminar perdida en sus grises y profundos ojos. Era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de él. Podía sentir su respiración en su rostro. Gray suavemente colocó una de sus manos sobre su mejilla, Juvia se había comenzado a sonrojar. Con su mano, Gray suavemente acarició su mejilla para luego apretarla fuerte terminando con cualquier gesto amable -¡¿Acabas de pasar cosas peores y no te animas a saltar hasta allí?!- señaló

-¡Lo siento!- se frotó la mejilla. Ahora estaba sonrojada pero por pensar que Gray iba a hacer algo tierno. Obviamente estaba equivocada…

Suspiró -Vamos- Juvia sintió una mano que sostenía la de ella. Sorprendida lo miró de reojo pero Gray actuaba como si nada ocurriera.

Su mano era grande y fuerte, pero al mismo tiempo cálida y transmitía tranquilidad. Ahora que lo pensaba, no era la primera vez que tomaba su mano…

Se acercaron al borde y saltaron. Allí cayeron al río que era lo suficientemente profundo para cubrirlos a ambos. ¿Era éste el río que Lyon le había dicho? Sólo lo sabrían si seguían caminando en su dirección. -¿Estás bien?- le preguntó el chico saliendo del agua, mientras le estiraba la mano para ayudarla. Ella asintió. Al levantar la vista se encontró con un Gray que no había visto antes…

La campera que usaba usualmente estaba abierta dejando ver una remera blanca que se pegaba a su cuerpo por estar mojada. Sus pantalones se adherían a sus piernas y de su cabello caían pequeñas gotitas, se sonrojó.

Por otro lado, Gray intentaba hacer no mucho contacto visual, de lo contrario quedaría expuesto gracias a que sus pantalones estaban pegados a sus piernas, aunque alguna que otra miradita se le escapaba… Nunca se había dado cuenta de que la chica a la que tenía que cuidar tenía un cuerpo tan… hermoso. La blusa que ella llevaba se encontraba pegada a su torso y la manga se había deslizado por su hombro, dejando al descubierto el bretel de su ropa interior. Juvia era más delgada de lo que ya parecía y eso hacían resaltar sus grandes curvas. ¡Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso!

-Vamos de una vez…- dijo exasperado mientras que con su otra mano cubría su rostro.

-S-si-

.

.

.

.

.

Después de caminar un rato al borde del río, lograron llegar a la cascada. Juvia corrió emocionada -¡Llegamos!-

-No te vayas a caer…- le advirtió cansado.

Juvia se arrodilló en el suelo y se inclinó -¡Allí están!- Gray nunca la había visto tan emocionada. Se puso a su lado para ver si en verdad eran esos y realmente tenía razón. Allí estaban. Pequeños y rojos. Eran los suficientes como para una persona. Había sido una gran pérdida de tiempo, y lo supo desde que habían salido. Juvia se intentó estirar, pero sus brazos no eran lo suficientemente largos. Gray se estiró y logró alcanzarlos.

Juvia colocó sus manos frente a él para recibirlos.

-Ten- Uno a uno los iba colocando en sus pequeñas manos. Sabía que no valía la pena ir en busca de los frutos, pero por lo menos ahora dejaría de escaparse sola.

Veía su cara de agotamiento. Sin duda había sido una travesía que los había dejado a ambos agotados, y sabía bien que Gray no estaba solo cansado, sino que desilusionado de lo pocos que eran. Juvia con su mano libre tomó uno y lo puso contra los labios de él. -¿Qué haces?-

-Come uno-

-Son para Erza, ¿ya te olvidaste que le dijiste que con ellos podría hacer muchos pasteles?-

-Solo es uno, no se enterará- su sonrisa era más en forma de disculpas que por estár feliz.

Gray resignado entreabrió sus labios dejando entrar a su boca el fruto. No estaba para nada mal. -¿Es rico?- le preguntó ansiosa.

-...Si- respondió desviando la mirada.

.

.

.

.

.

Era hora de volver. Ya estaba anocheciendo y no querían encontrarse con más sorpresas.

Por el momento no se habían vuelto a cruzar con nada extraño, lo que los preocupaba más.

Volvieron a subir por donde habían caído al río escalando, ya que no era muy alto. Para eso tuvieron que meterse de nuevo al río y ayudarse mutuamente. Gray levantó a Juvia en sus hombros, y cuando ella llegó a la cima lo ayudó a subir.

Cuando llegaron al puente, Gray creó uno de hielo, facilitando así el cruce. El problema era cómo volver a subir el enorme acantilado por el que bajaron del palacio…

Para su suerte, Erza había mandado a unos guardias que protegían el lugar a ayudarlos a subir por un lugar que Gray nunca había visto antes. Era como una cueva secreta que al entrar y caminar durante unos minutos podrías salir al patio de ese palacio.

-¿Y bien? ¿Trajeron mis frutos?- preguntó emocionada la peliroja. Juvia se los entregó en una pequeña bolsita en donde los había guardado.

-Aquí estan-

-¡Yay! Ya podré hacer pasteles- sonrió feliz mientras hacía un ademán de irse.

-¡E-espera, Erza...?!-

-...¿Qué sucede, Gray?- preguntó molesta al ver su salida interrumpida.

-¿Crees que podrás darnos alguna recompensa por haber traído los frutos…?-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-Por supuesto. Te daré una sábana más para tu cama. Las noches ya se están comenzando a poner más frías-

-...-

-Al menos no tendrás frío…- rió nerviosa Juvia. Gray la observó irritado.

-Cállate.-

-Lo siento- justo luego de que Juvia se disculpó, la peliroja se detuvo y volteó a ver al morocho.

-Gray-

-¿Hm?-

-Los juegos comenzarán en unas semanas… No lo olvides-

-...Si-

Juvia solo se mantuvo en silencio. Las batallas por la supervivencia se acercaban…

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**


End file.
